


👑Romantic Movies🥀

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Popcorn, Romance, Soft Drinks, couples, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-09-09
Updated: 1989-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Lydia, Skye, Kira and Beetlejuice are going to the movie theater to see 4 romantic movies and enjoying themselves.
Relationships: Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye Hart & Lydia Deetz





	👑Romantic Movies🥀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydiadarknessdeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts), [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts).



Lydia, Skye, Kira and Beetlejuice are at the local movie theater finding out what kind of romantic movies they should see together instead of separately, they get 2 popcorn buckets, 2 cotton candies and drinks eating and sharing their food and drink while watching the first movie. They just sit there watching and staying quiet cause they don't want to disturb others that are watching them. After the first movie is over they stretch and get ready for the other 4 romantic movies and sit there quietly eating and drinking.

"Wow that was the best movie I have ever seen" Skye said.

"Yeah me too and i'm just glad we all could be together to watch them" Lydia said.

They sit back and watch the second movie, eat and drink as well cause BJ refilled their popcorn buckets, drinks and cotton candy, making sure not to disturb anyone else. After that movie is over they get ready for the 3rd movie sit there talking about what they should do after the movies hoping someone comes up with an answer. Skye decides to talk first.

"We could go for a stroll, Lydia and I can take pictures and paint while you and Kira do what you want and wait for us to finish" Skye said.

"Sounds good to me I know what our favorite thing to do is" Beetlejuice said.

They finish talking sitting there with their snacks and hold hands while watching the 3rd movie, they enjoy this one too and stay quiet cause they don't want to get kicked out of the movie theater although Beetlejuice will just laugh if that happens hoping it won't. During the 3rd movie Kira starts to cough but quietly hoping they don't notice her coughing she doesn't want to disturb anyone. After the 3rd movie is over Kira drinks a little bit of her drink hoping the coughing stops. They didn't notice her coughing, but they smile.

"Kira are you ok you seemed to cough while watching the movie, you never cough unless you just have a tickle in your throat" Skye said.

Kira shakes her head yes about the cough being just a tickle. They sit back and wait for the final movie to start and have their snacks ready.  
Once the movie starts, they all finish their snacks and drinks, halfway through the movie Kira falls asleep with her head on his shoulder, she hasn't been sleeping much. Beetlejuice throws their stuff out, after the movie ends, Skye and Lydia smile at Kira who fell asleep on his shoulder, without waking her up, they stand up, he carries her out of the theater and they head to their favorite spot so Lydia and Skye can take pictures and paint while Beej and Kira sit there watching while she is asleep in his arms.

He uses his powers to make a blanket appear and puts it over her since she is just wearing a tank top and shorts, it's chilly out, once Lydia and Skye are done, they all head home, Skye and Lydia head to the dark room that is in the basement to help Lydia develop her pictures while Beej puts Kira to bed, he lays with her falling asleep, after Skye and Lydia are done in the darkroom they close the door and head to bed as well they fall asleep and see what they will do in the morning.

When morning comes Kira wakes up, gets dressed, does her routine, starts coughing again but it isn't a tickle, she has a fever and passes out, Beej lays her in bed and puts a cold rag on her head to cool her down, takes her temperature, Skye, Lydia and Beej see a puddle of blood on the floor that might have come from Kira when she coughed. They let her rest and hope she gets better fast. They give her fluids so she can get better. She drinks juice but still coughs up a lot of blood, which they clean up.

Kira wakes up and is all better she hugs them all not sure why she coughed up blood maybe they will never know.


End file.
